


The melody of your soul

by Analys



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christophe dances too -and not only pole dance, Guang Hong studies drama, Leo is a guitarist, M/M, Music school AU, Other tags may be added, Phichit dances, Phichit has an unrequited love, Victor and Yuuri are roommates, Victor is a piano prodigy, Yuri is a ballet dancer - and a brat, Yuuri sings, eventually some smut, lots of fluff, stage fright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analys/pseuds/Analys
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a talented singer with a voice that spellbinds anybody that hears him sing but his stage fright and anxiety takes the best of him. He wishes to become a world acknowledged singer and his dream starts taking form when he's accepted at the prestigious Juilliard School with his childhood friend, Phichit. However, Yuuri ends up rooming with a total stranger, a senior student that is supposed to guide him through his first semester and help him overcome his stage fright. Roommate that turns out to be the school prodigy, Victor Nikiforov. But how could Yuuri possibly sing in front of those captivating teal colored eyes that wreck his mind? Yes, those mesmerizing eyes will be his perdition, Yuuri feels it.





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! This is my first fancfic ever (the power of YOI lol). I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this. :)  
> Also, english isn't my first language, so please have mercy. However, if you find errors, don't be shy and point it out, I'll gladly correct it. :)
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> Analys ♪

He didn’t know how it happened, he was fine until the moment he opened his eyes. He then saw the judges looking at him with a blank face. They didn’t like it, maybe he shouldn’t have chosen that song. Maybe someone had already sung it and way better than him. Damn, he should have taken off his glasses at least that way he wouldn’t have been able to see the displeased faces of the four judges. He felt his voice shake and he closed his eyes, trying desperately to calm down and continue the song, but it was too late, he had lost the feeling. His «Un amore per sempre» sounded off even to him. He swallowed hard when the pause arrived, his hands shaking uncontrollably and feeling like his legs would just crumble under his weight. The pianist that accompanied him looked at him, trying to follow his pace, but Yuuri couldn’t come back at the original passionate rhythm the song demanded. He finished the song after finally steadying his voice, but he just knew he had screwed up his audition. The judges discussed something between them and one of them looked up at him.

ʺYou can go, we will announce the results in two weeks. Thanks for coming.ʺ

They dismissed him with nothing more and he couldn’t help but feel miserable. The pianist waited for him and patted gently his shoulder.

ʺDon’t worry, it happens to everyone and you did well enough, I’m sure your results won’t be that bad.ʺ

Yuuri tried to smile, but the only thing he wanted was to go hide under his covers and cry bitterly at his failure. He had thought so highly of himself back in Japan with everybody praising him and he had dared to think that the prestigious Julliard School would accept someone like him. Oh, how wrong he had thought. Yuuri said goodbye to his accompanist and headed to the apartment he shared with his childhood friend, Phichit. He opened the door and was glad the Thai boy wasn’t there yet to ask how everything went. He didn’t have any strength left to report how badly he did. He closed the door of his room behind him and crashed hardly in his bed, tears in his eyes. He was so far from Hasetsu, he was alone in the middle of New York with his dreams shattered and it was all his fault. The young man buried his face in his pillow and sobbed loudly until he finally fell asleep, drained out.

\- Two weeks later –

ʺYUURIIII~ʺ screamed Phichit when he entered their apartment, smacking loudly the door against the wall, startling his friend. The young Japanese turned around, an apron tied at his waist, a spoon in one hand and the other pressing against his heart that was still jumping in his chest from the startle.

ʺGod, Phichit, you almost killed me!ʺ

ʺSorry, sorry, but LOOK! It’s Juilliard’s response to the auditions!ʺ

Ugh, that was the thing Yuuri had feared the most for the last two weeks. The letter that would bluntly tell him he was nothing and that he could go back home sing at karaoke to appease his pain. The turned to the stove so Phichit wouldn’t see the tears that we're coming again.

ʺMake some katsudon, Yuuri, cuz they ACCEPTED you!ʺ Phichit continued before pulling his friend so he could hug him tightly. ʺWE’RE BOTH GOING TO JUILLIARD!ʺ

Yuuri grimaced from the loud screaming, but couldn’t believe his friend, so he pushed him and grabbed the letter from his hands. It said that the Juilliard School was glad to accept him, Katsuki Yuuri, in their music program. Other papers where there and he looked rapidly through them while Phichit was still screaming and dancing with his own acceptance letter in his hand. The other documents contained information about his room in the school dorm and how his pairing with another music student, a senior that would guide him through his first semester. He couldn’t believe it. There surely was a mistake. He completely screwed up his audition and they still accepted him.

ʺMaybe they pitied me…ʺ he said out loud, making Phichit stop his victory dance. The Thai man took his friend by the shoulder and shook with almost angrily.

ʺFuck, Yuuri, don’t you dare say that about you! Julliard is very selective, they would not accept anybody out of pity, they accepted you because you ARE talented!ʺ

Yuuri looked at Phichit widely, surprised by the tone of his friend, he was about to dismiss how he complimented him with a joke, but the seriousness is the Thai’s eyes moved him and a little part of him acknowledged it fully. He blushed and nodded softly, Phichit’s eyes turning warm.

ʺGood! Now, let’s prepare that katsudon and celebrate!ʺ

Laughing, Yuuri approved and started preparing his favorite dish while his friend took out some beers from the fridge. He usually didn’t drink, it was kind of dangerous for him, but for the occasion, he would allow himself a bit of alcohol. After a delicious meal and many cheers, cheers still a little doubtful from Yuuri, the two friends up in the couch, looking at their respective documents.

ʺWe won’t be roommates anymoreʺ deplored Yuuri who felt a wave of anxiety growing inside of him. What would he do without Phichit around? They wouldn’t even see each other at class since Phichit was in the dance program while he had applied for the music one. The brunette put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulled him close for comfort.

ʺYou’ll be fine, Yuuri, and I will always be near you. If anything happens, you text me and I’ll come to save you. Like Superman!ʺ

He giggled a little and rested his head on Phichit’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

ʺI’m glad you came with me, otherwise I don’t think I would have come this far. Thank you.ʺ Yuuri murmured and missed Phichit’s blushing.

The Thai man kept silent and didn’t dare to move when he realized that Yuuri had fallen asleep in his arms. He deeply inspired and told himself that he was a friend, nothing else. ‘Maybe this change of roommates will be for the best.’ Phichit thought with a little heart-throb, but for the moment, he would simply enjoy the moment. He caressed Yuuri’s black locks tenderly and closed his eyes. Yes, for the best before the closeness could drive him crazy.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet each other and Yuuri realizes he's just so damn screwed.

ʺIt’s the last time the school forgives you, Victor. It’s not because half school calls you a prodigy that you can do whatever you want with your pupils. If a pupil quits again because of you, you’ll have to leave the dorms and live off-campus.ʺ

The young pianist sighed and looked at Yavok with a hint of exasperation. It wasn’t the first time they summoned him to the principal’s office because one of his pupils made some drama about him being too strict or just because the other had fallen in love while he didn’t. He normally just had to apologize to the other party, even if he didn’t really mean it. Well, he did feel guilty of making the other student cry, some even talking about quitting the school, but that was something he couldn’t help. He always meant to help when his pupils asked for his guidance, but nobody until then had been able to go through tutoring with him. They all left saying that being Victor’s pupil was a curse that only made them realize how untalented they were. Having so many pupils quit him had started to make gossip go wild in the campus and even if Victor hide it well, it still hurt that nobody believed he was well-intended. Even Yakov didn’t trust him and believed the rumors.

ʺIf it’s like that then stop giving me weak pupils.ʺ He replied harshly, disgusted with the drama his last pupil had pulled. As if he would sexually harass someone because they couldn’t play right a melody. Tch.

ʺOtherwise I will just break them again.ʺ He bitterly whispered, thinking that the principal wouldn’t hear him, but the old man did and looked at the piano prodigy with compassion.

ʺVitya. Look at me.ʺ Yakov demanded and Victor lifted his gaze to look the older man in the eyes. ʺI do believe you never intended to hurt anybody and I would love to accommodate you, but even as the principal I can’t make exceptions for any student. Not even you, Vitya.ʺ

The younger man sighed a little relieved that at least Yakov believed him. He knew that it was the school’s rule that the students living in the dorms had to pair as a condition to live on-campus. If the students didn’t agree to that condition, they would have to look for a place off-campus. Some did it, but it was easier to live in the dorms since each unit had its own music studio or dance studio depending of the program the students chose. For someone like him that practised his piano at least six hours a day, it was perfect to just walk out of the room to the music studio when the other student wasn’t using it. At first, Victor had been enthusiast at the idea, he had gone through it as a freshman and really enjoyed it. He wanted to help his future pupil the same way his past tutor did with him. The problem was that after for three years of being a tutor, fourteen pupils had requested to leave his unit and be paired with somebody else. Seemed that prodigies weren’t meant to teach others.

ʺI’ve decided that your new pupil won't be a pianist.ʺ Yakov said and Victor looked confused.

ʺThen how will I help him improve?ʺ

ʺI want you to help him get rid of his stage fright. You don’t need to help him with the technicalities, he already has an amazing level, but his anxiety takes the best of him.ʺ

Oh, that sounded interesting, Yakov rarely high praised the students, that new guy must be amazing, Victor thought while tapping a finger against his lower lip. Yakov looked through some files before continuing.

ʺHe’s a scholarship student from Japan, his name is Yuuri Katsuki. He’s in the singing section with professor Celestino. Treat him well, I know you can, Vitya.ʺ

ʺThanks, Yakov.ʺ Said the pianist, while attempting to hug the principal that gave him a glare before pointing the door. The student softly chuckled and left the office. He walked towards his dorm, ignoring the whispers around him. He just wished his new pupil wouldn’t hear those nasty rumors about him and think that he was a bastard. Once in his flat, he started cleaning, humming absent-mindedly, wondering how would be that Yuuri guy. He hoped they would become friends and that he would be able to help him with his stage fright even if personally, he didn’t quite understand such situation since he had never felt anxious on stage. Well, they would discover it sooner or later.

When he opened the fridge, he realized that it was empty and decided to go grocery shopping. He left a memo on the table if his new roommate arrived while he was gone. « Hi, make yourself at home. I went to the grocery store, I’ll be back soon. Victor. :) »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day Yuuri and Phichit moved in the dorms was a little chaotic, trying to get the right boxes in the right dorms and making sure that they didn’t forget anything in their old apartment. They both looked at it with nostalgia once it was empty. They shared a lot in that tiny flat, watched countless times Phichit’s favorite movies, ate katsudon and laughed over silly things.

ʺPhichit, are you sure it’s really the best thing to do? We could have stayed here…ʺ

He started, trying not to sound desperate. He feared the unknown and if he had been able to quit Hasetsu and fly to New York, it was all thanks to Phichit. It never crossed his mind that they wouldn’t be roommates once accepted at Julliard. The Thai man looked at Yuuri and took his hand, pressing it reassuringly.

ʺIt will be fine, Yuuri. Our dorms are next to each other and having a tutor will only help us improve our talents. I won’t stop being your friend just because we’re not roommates anymore, silly. Now let’s go.ʺ

Yuuri just nodded and followed Phichit without letting go of his hand until they reached their destination. When they arrived at campus, Phichit hugged him tightly before leaving for his own dorm with a big smile. He felt dejected. May be Phichit was happy to free himself from his gloomy presence… As soon as the idea crossed his mind, he gasped in horror. How could he doubt his best friend like that? He was the worst. Mortified by his own thoughts, he rapidly took his thing and went down the hallway, looking for his unit.

The moving took less than an hour and when the last box was in his new room, Yuuri sighed. He was exhausted, but curious to discover his new lodgement. He visited the living room and appreciated the large windows and the comfy red L shaped couch. Next were the dining room and the kitchen. He found the bathroom and thought that he really liked the fact that his new roommate seemed a neat person. He returned to the dining room and saw the note on the table. He slightly smiled. Victor, eh. He wondered how he was. That’s when he saw the door. He taught that it was a closet, but he remembered that his unit had a music studio. He rushed and opened it.

ʺWow… a grand piano…ʺ

He murmured and went to sit, touching reverently the magnificent instrument. He was no amazing pianist, but he was able to play the instrumental part of some of his songs and to compose. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let his fingers run over the keyboard. He didn’t know all the notes, but he could play it by ear. After a few trials, he started playing the piano part of the song from the audition. He inspired again and then he let his voice out, this time without the anxiety that had ruined him the last time. The feeling came flowing through his body, modulating his voice. The melancholy, the passion tainted with pain and a bit of accusation towards the one who had left him after he had given everything he had. The feeling exploded in him and Yuuri shivered with the last notes coming to an end. He remained silent for a moment, his eyes still closed.  
When he finally came back to the present, and pivoted on the bench, he jumped from the scare and fell off the bench. There was a stranger, an incredibly handsome stranger with silver hair, looking at him intently. His eyes, teal blue, magnificent and luminous, just left Yuuri without words. After a short while, the beautiful creature smiled brightly at Yuuri and rushed over to help him get on his feet. The young Japanese was about to thank him –or at least to try to- when the other man hugged him tightly, making him a blushing mess.

ʺEeeh…ʺ

He started, his voice unsure and the stranger took him by the shoulders, looking at him in the eyes. ‘I’m dead, the piano fell over my head, and he’s an angel that came for my soul’ Yuuri thought, blushing even more.

ʺStarting today, you and I will be the best roommates Juilliard ever had, count on me to let the world know of your talent, Yuuri!ʺ

Ah, so he was his roommate, Victor. Sure. Good. His roommate was so damn hot. Lucky him. ‘Damn it’ Yuuri thought before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it going too fast? I'm trying not to be to impatient, so tell me if you think that it's going a little bit too fast and I'll slow down in the next chapters. :)


	3. Strong like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the silence that followed, the emotion still hanging in the air, Victor knew that he had finally found the right pupil. Someone as strong as him, musically speaking, someone who would not break when comparing their talents, someone who mesmerized him just like he enthralled the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to explain what Victor thinks of Yuuri and to introduce their dynamics. We will find Phichit and his tutor in the next chapter. ;)

People's reactions when meeting him weren't something that surprised Victor anymore. He was the school best pianist and his name had appeared in various music magazines after his performances. People would normally feign a gasp and start flattering him, compliment his playing, try to flirt with him, but never had anyone pass out in front of him. So when his pupil just lost consciousness and fell in his arms, he didn't know what to do. Should he call the ambulance or just wait until he woke up? He tried to gently shake the young man, but it gave no result. Carefully, he picked the passed out Yuuri in his arms and walked to the living room where he laid his pupil on the couch. Victor looked at the new student while tapping his lower lip with his finger. He suddenly remembered his first aid classes and checked the vitals of his roommate. Everything seemed fine, he was still breathing and only seemed asleep. He sighed with relief and put a cushion under Yuuri's feet to elevate them and sat down on the armrest of the couch, looking at his pupil with curiosity.

He didn't think that he would be welcomed back from his grocery shopping by the sound of the piano in the studio. He had left the bags in the kitchen before tiptoeing to the studio. His pupil had left the door opened and Victor silently looked at the musician. As an experienced pianist, he noticed Yuuri's errors, some notes were missing and the rhythm was a little off. Nothing to particularly amaze anybody he concluded, wondering if Yakov hadn't exaggerated the Japanese's capacities. He leaned his shoulder against the frame of the door. He was about to hail his pupil when Yuuri started to sing. The deep, clear voice started with a pained melancholy, the emotion growing stronger and Victor was able to see a story: a broken man who had accepted that his lover was about to leave him for someone else. He saw the man then turn desperate as the pain hardly stroke him, not understanding how that was happening when he had given all he had. There was a hint of reproach and rage, but the melancholy and the sadness where stronger, each word hurting deeply as the song came to its end. In the silence that followed, the emotion still hanging in the air, Victor knew that he had finally found the right pupil. Someone as strong as him, musically speaking, someone who would not break when comparing their talents, someone who mesmerized him just like he himself enthralled the audience. 

The gurgling of a hungry belly brought Victor back to the present and he saw his roommate come back to his senses. He smiled cheerfully and chuckled when Yuuri slightly jumped when he saw him.

''Please don't pass out again, I'd like to talk with you at least a bit!''

He laughed when Yuuri's cheeks turned pink. Cheeks that turned a deep red when his stomach gurgled loudly. 

''Uhg... so-sorry...'' Yuuri sheepishly murmured, his arms crossed over his belly and not looking at Victor. 

''Don't worry, but are you feeling alright? Do you have anemia or something? Or maybe you fainted from hunger?'' Victor asked, moving closer, his voice concerned, making the dark-haired boy blush deeply.

''I-I'm fine!'' He tried to get up, but moved to fast and he got dizzy. He was about to fall, when the older student caught his arm and tugged him down, forcing him to sit in te couch. Victor got up, putting his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, forcing him to look at him in the eyes.

''Not to contradict you, but that isn't anything near fine. I am your tutor and it's my responsibility to take care of my pupil. Yuuri, tell me everything about you. Do you have any health problems? What kind of music do you like? Are there things that you dislike? Before we start practicing together, let's build some trust in our relationship.''

''Pra-practicing together?'' Yuuri managed to ask, scared by his tutor proximity. 

''Yes, I'm here to help you get rid of your stage fright! I'll make you win the singing competition at the end of the year!'' Victor happily explained and Yuuri just looked at him, his mouth opened in shock. His belly gurgled again, but he ignored it.

''How do you know that I'm stage frighted?'' 

Victor noticed the change in his roommate's voice and what he saw in his chocolate-hued eyes confirmed it: he was leery. 'Quite normal when a total stranger pokes in your weakness.' The young pianist thought, stepping back to give Yuuri some space. 

''The principal told me about it this morning. He has high expectations, but worries that your stage fright could drag you down. I'm here to help you if you allow me to, Yuuri.'' The playfulness was gone, and was replaced by a serious determination that calmed down Yuuri's nerves a little. His body relaxed a little and he offered Victor a sheepish smile. His tutor just nodded, glad to see that the other student believed him. Another gurgle reminded them that a stomach needed food and Victor chuckled. He held out his hand to help his pupil get up and dragged him to the kitchen.

''Good, now let's give some food to your crying belly before you die again.'' He happily exclaimed and Yuuri had no choice but to follow him. ''I went grocery shopping before you arrived, so help me put it away while I cook us something.''

''There's no need to! I don't want to impose on you anymore than this-'' The Japanese started, but a glare from Victor stopped him.

''Yuuri. Don't make me repeat myself.'' Yuuri swallowed hard and was about to apologize when his tutor suddenly recovered his cheerfulness. ''What do you want to eat? I can make really tasty pastas! And you didn't answer my question before so I'll ask again: Yuuri, are you feeling alright?'' The serious tone was there again and would not change until he received an answer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'This guy must have a double personality.' Yuuri thought a little amazed by how fast his tutor changed expressions. One moment he was cheerful and the next one he was so serious that it almost scared him. He was intense and it wasn't doing the singer any good. He already had a hard time facing him without blushing. He was undoubtedly the most handsome man he had met and the intense of his teal eyes wrecked his mind. It was the first time someone had this effect on him. He had always been a shy person, but his roommate just made it worse. He had trouble finding his words so he just nodded at the question, but seeing that the other student wasn't satisfied with just that, he cleared his throat and ordered his words.

''I'm fine now. I'm a little anemic and the moving tired me. Plus, you gave me such a scare that all that together made me pass out.''

''Are you saying it's my fault?''

His roommate joked and the dark-haired man blushed but didn't deny it. The other just chuckled and they started puttint away the food. From the corner of his eye, Yuuri spied his tutor. He was taller than him, graceful yet masculine. He had long silver that he tied up in a ponytail that followed all his movements. He could have been an elf from the Lord of the Rings movie, thought Yuuri with a deep blush. Beautiful people always impressed him who was so plain with his chocolate-hued eyes hidden behind glasses and his dark hair that hardly touched his shoulders. He easily gained weight so he had to be careful with his food. He knew that looks mattered a lot in the stage world. The only good thing about him was his voice and only when his fear didn't mess him up. A burnt smell tickled his nose and he turned to look at Victor who seemed to have a hard time in front of the stove. He walked to his side and looked at the burnt pasta.

''Uh... didn't you say you were good at making pasta?'' He asked and his tutor pouted a little.

''One out of three times I can make really tasty pastas.'' He glanced at Yuuri with a slight blush and the young singer giggled.

''Ok, I'll cook the other two times then.'' He throw the burnt food and started anew. He looked up from his cooking when he noticed that the silver-haired man was looking at him with a smile.

''What's the matter? You don't like the idea of me cooking?''

''No, no, I was just thinking that we didn't introduce ourselves normally with your Sleeping Beauty episode.'' His tutor teased and he couldn't help but blush again. 

''Ah, right... Um, I'm Katsuki Yuuri, nice to meet you and um... please take care of me.'' He bowed out of habitude and looked up curiously at his roommate that warmly smiled at him before holding out his hand. Yuuri took it and his tutor shook it firmly.

''Hi, I'm Victor Nikiforov, I'm glad to have you as my pupil, Yuuri.''

He brightly smiled at Yuuri and the young Japanese knew it was true. He returned the smile. This was going to turn out great, he somehow felt it. 'I'll have to thank Phichit for insisting on living on-campus.'


	4. For the best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I realized that Yuuri would never see me differently no matter how hard or loving I was with him. Love has never crossed his mind until now; music is the only thing that reaches him, not dance, not me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry X-mas and Happy birthday to our loved Victor! <3   
> The chapter is short, sorry, but I promise it won't be the last time you'll hear about Phichit's heart's dilemmas! Also, what do you think of his tutor?

It had been three weeks since they started living in their dorms and both of them had started their own classes. Since they were in different programs, they hadn’t seen each other much and Phichit was trying not to worry too much. Yuuri needed to be independent and try to make his own place with his own resources. The world of spectacle was a competitive one and if Yuuri didn’t strength his resolve, the competition would only crush him. Of course, that didn’t mean that Phichit would leave him alone in the process, he would always be near and ready to help his friend as much as he could. Neverthless, it still felt strange to be apart after spending the whole summer together in that tiny apartment. They shared the same room, hopefully not the same bed, and countless nights Phichit stayed awake for hours just to look at Yuuri sleep. He’d caress his cheek gently, drawing softly the relaxed features with his fingertips. There were times when he almost succumbed to temptation and tried to kiss the sleeper, but he would always stop himself when he was so close that he could feel his friend’s warm breath on his lips. He would then close his eyes and slowly step back before going to the bathroom to take a long cold shower. A cold shower that would partially calm his senses, but not enough to be able to go back in their room and sleep so he would instead crash down in the couch and try not to think of Yuuri under him, his blushing face, his gleaming eyes, the sexy noises that he would make with that pretty voice, how he would say his name while panting…

‘Damn, this music…’ Phichit thought when he opened his eyes and saw his reflection in the dance studio mirrors. His whole body expressed excitement and his dance was more than seductive. He never thought he would be able to dance to that kind of music so well and he never intended his Saturday morning practice to turn out like that. It wasn’t unpleasant, on the contrary, it felt good, but he wasn’t used to it. Another song started and he continued dancing, looking at his reflection, just noticing his growing arousal and exploring the new effect it gave to his dance. He danced the whole CD and ended up lying on the hard floor with hard pants, exhausted, his eyes closed.

“Who were you thinking about?” A low voice asked and Phichit could almost hear the smile in the question. He blushed and tried to remain calm. He heard light steps and he opened his eyes to meet his tutor curious hazel eyes. The older student sat next to him and Phichit groaned, covering his face with his arm. “Is it that cute friend of yours?” His tutor asked again and seeing that the Thai man wasn’t answering, he added “He’s got really nice ass that offers a lot to imagination-”  
“Chris!” Phichit cried, moving to sit and look finally at his tutor that was clearly amused by the situation. 

“So he is the one” Chris laughed and Phichit only sighed. His tutor was an incredible dancer among the seniors, a person really friendly –sometimes a bit too much friendly- and someone that saw through people easily. I didn’t take him much to see what Phichit successfully hid from Yuuri for so many years. The first time his friend came to visit him, actually the same day they moved in, and that Phichit presented his tutor to the Japanese singer, Chris had just looked at him with a knowing smile. After Yuuri had left, Phichit had stayed in front of the closed door in a daze. His tutor came next to him and put and arm around his shoulders. He told him that he would listen his heart’s complaints anytime, that it would be less painful if he talked about it. Phichit had denied it, but his troubled eyes told Christophe more than any speech.

“We’ve been friends since kindergarten, there’s no way it’ll change now…” Phichit finally admitted, drawing patterns in the floor. “I once told him that I loved him, but Yuuri is so dense sometimes, he didn’t get it. When I tried to explain and told him that I wanted to be more than a friend, he said ‘Of course! You’re my best friend!’”

“Oh, he zone friended you awfully, that’s pretty rough” Chris sympathized and his pupil shook his head with a sad smile.

“I realized that Yuuri would never see me differently no matter how hard or loving I was with him. Love has never crossed his mind until now; music is the only thing that reaches him, not dance, not me.”

His hand was a hard trembling fist, his eyes full of contained pain and when he looked at him, Christophe didn’t know what to do to comfort his pupil. 

“Do you know why he wants to become a recognized singer? It’s all because he wants to work with that youtuber that uploads his own composed melodies. Yuuri is obsessed with him even if he doesn’t know what that person looks like, he wants to be as good a singer as that person is good in composition. It’s as if he was in love with that stranger’s music. I’ve tried to win his heart all this years and it took that nobody one fucking melody to snatch all his attention, isn’t that unfair, Chris?”

When his voice broke in the last words, tears falling and his dark eyes screaming with despair, Chris just listened to his heart and pulled Phichit in a tight hug, one hand caressing soothingly his back and the other resting comfortingly in his hair. The tutor let his pupil cry, tightening his grip when the cries became more violent, shaking the whole dancer’s body, making him fear that it would shatter. They stayed like that until the young Thai calmed down. His head resting on Chris damp shoulder, he sniffed and wiped the last tears from his cheeks. The warmth of his tutor’s hand on his back was soothing and he was glad he was there. He needed to say out loud all what he kept in his heart since the moment he fell in love with Yuuri. He was feeling better now, tired and empty, but his chest felt lighter. He took a deep breath and moved out of Chris embrace to look at him with a sheepish smile.

“Feeling better?” His tutor softly asked and he nodded. Another deep breath and his smile grew stronger.

“This is for the best” he said and seeing the interrogation in the other man eyes, he explained: “That I insisted on Yuuri and I living in the dorms. I knew that we wouldn’t be roommates; that he would be paired up with someone else who would help him out with his singing. Yuuri needs to be independent and I need to start looking at other people for our own good.”

“You’re strong, Phichit, and you made a wise decision. It may hurt right now, but it will heal with time. Believe me, I’ve gone through the same. Better day are yet to come.” He winked at his pupil, making him smile thankfully and that was enough for Christophe. He appreciated his roommate, he reminded him of his old days, when he was also full of innocence, and he wanted to help him out of the pain. He stood up in a graceful movement and held out his hand to Phichit. The dark-skinned man took it.

“Thanks” he breathed when he stood next to his tutor and they both knew it wasn’t only for helping him up. “I’m hungry, now, what about breakfast? It’s on you, I’ll go shower!” He exclaimed in his normal cheerful self and Christophe just chuckled, nodding calmly. He honestly wished for his pupil to have a happy new start.

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Yuuri sings Un amore per sempre with Josh Groban's voice. x)  
> I'll leave the link here for the curious.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fJ9wC8_6fG4


End file.
